333 Ways to get kicked out of the Grand Line
by Cloud Piece
Summary: When pirates and marines alike start to get bored out of their minds, bad things are bound to happen. And the Straw Hat pirates are right in the heart of the chaos. Another '333 ways', One Piece style!
1. 1 to 5

**Hello fellow pirates~! It's Cloud on crack again! And this time she's doing a 333 ways for One Piece! I also have a message to One Piece fans – Please visit the Thousand Sunny forum and join us. Why? Because we need more people.**

**Kudos to iTorchic for inventing the fabulous '333 ways' in fandom! All hail her fabulous writing skillz! **

**-{}-**

**1. Swap Franky's cola with coffee**

Chopper and Luffy had no idea how severe the consequences of their actions would be. Let's just say it took several hours to stop the cyborg from bouncing everywhere.

**2. Make Hello Kitty Whitebeard's official mascot/sponsor**

A bloody body- still alive- was found later in a dingy. He seemed to be covered in bloody cracks and had a Hello Kitty pin stuck to his shorts. "I'm doing that again!" Luffy declared.

**3. Buy an Adele CD**

For the next few weeks, Robin sang Rolling in the Deep constantly. When Zoro yelled at her to stop singing it, she began singing Rumour has it.

**4. Write as many R-rated Yuri stories as you can**

Sanji, Franky, Brook and many other perverts were never the same again. Sanji still bleeds occasionally.

**5. Do a mob flash**

It was strange, seeing Whitebeard, his crew and those other pirates, including Straw Hat Luffy and Fire Fist Ace, dancing in the middle of a war. Well, they got Fire Fist back, didn't they?

**-{}-**

**First chapter, up! I have 57 ways written down on my iPod, but I would LOVE more suggestions.**

**Reviews makes my heart fill with rainbows and unicorns and FABULOUS~!**


	2. 6 to 10

**Holy cheese sticks! Second chapter up already? This is so rare for me!**

**Anyway, a warning: This will contain AceRo. It's my OTP for any anime so I am honouring it here. And who can forget the fabulous insanity in each and every chapter?**

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**6. Glomp everyone**

Bon Clay was quite disappointed when Crocodile turned to sand, so Miss All Sunday poured a bucket of cold water over Crocodile and ran away as fast as she could as Bon jumped on the poor shichibukai.

**7. Pretend to be your boyfriend/girl friend**

Nami burnt her food, Robin had trouble sleeping in the middle of eating something, Hancock shouted stuff about being the king of Pirates and meat. Sanji punched anyone he saw (excluding any girl), Ace read a book upside down, and Luffy acted like himself. Because he doesn't have a girlfriend. Duh.

**8. Have a surprise party**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KI-"

"HOLY FUCK!" Kidd reacted on instinct.

The next day, 30 of Kidd's men were hospitalised, all of them with severe burns.

**9. Give Spandman a treadmill**

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO USE THIS?"

**10. Speak in pig latin**

"Itty-shay Arimo-may, et-gay ou-yay ss-ay ut-oay f-oay Ami-nay-awn-say's a-way." Zoro opened an eye. "...Huh?"

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**Thank you for reviewing!**


	3. 11 to 15

**I have discovered the use of emailing my reasons to myself from iPod to computer thus making it easier to write.**

**I just have to write author's note! How awesome is that? ^^ I hope everyone likes this chapter! There are heaps more to come!**

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**11. Give Luffy vegeterian burgers**

What, did they think he was stupid? Of course he could tell it was fake meat. But by then it was too late. He was sent to Chopper right away.

**12. Cosplay as Naruto characters**

The marines immediately screamed and ran away when they saw Zoro dressed in a Kyuubi costume

**13. Cosplay as Bleach characters**

Sadi-chan didn't know what she loved more- the sound of people's screams from her 'bankai' or the kenseikan keeping her hair out of her eyes.

**14. Cosplay as One Piece characters**

"...What are you wearing?" Usopp asked, pointing at Brook's panda mask.

**15. Be Lady GaGa**

Brook wasn't the same when they reunited. When someone asked him what was wrong, he would simply reply, "Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face!"

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**There ain't no other way, baby I was born this way~!**

**Reviews are energy for unicorns, they need reviews to fly across the sky while pooping rainbows~! Wait, that's nyan cat… oh well…**

**~Reviews would be simply fabulous ~**


	4. 16 to 19

**I… AM… FABULOUS!**

**No, really. I have written 4 chapters in like, 10 minutes (Well 4 author's notes XD), and I usually update every 10 weeks.**

**Mentions of OC here. Oh shut up. I had to kill myself off.**

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**16. Hum your theme song (If you don't have one, make one up)**

Law licked the blood off his fingers. That Cloud's humming got on his nerves.

**17. Buy an iphone with Siri**

"Siri, what's my name?" Usopp snickered.

"Shitty marimo." Usopp's face fell. Zoro glared at the phone. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

**18. Everytime someone says "It's..." interrupt by saying "OVER 9000!"**

The man was about to bring the axe down Ace's head. "It's-"

"OVER 9000!" Marco screamed. The man looked up, surprised. Luffy quickly grabbed Ace's arm and pulled Ace towards him.

**19. Shave off someone's hair**

Franky stared at Sanji in amazement. Somehow, that stupid fringe covering his eye stayed on, despite Franky shaving it last night.

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**Sorry that I couldn't do 5 like I normally do, but the next two HAVE to be next to each other to fit.**

**Reviews are fabulous.**


	5. 20 to 25

**Oh, oh, oh YEAH! Who is fabulous? That's right, bitches, I am!**

**I'm going to Supanova and meeting the Phelps twins (Also known as THE WEASLY TWINS IN HARRY FREAKING POTTER) and I think Vic, Edward Elric's voice actor, and some Bleach voice actors. It's going to be fabulous!**

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**20. Play Yu-Gi-Oh! **

"I synchro summon Stardust Dragon! Prepare for defeat, Whitebeard!"

"Red-Hair, I activate my trap, which allows me to bring back my Dark Magican!"

Watching the two yonkou settle their differences with a children's card game was very strange.

**21. Play Yu-Gi-Oh! on motorcycles**

Watching them playing card games on motorcycles was stranger.

**22. Make skin jokes**

"I almost jumped out of my skin! But I cannot, because I have skin! Yohoho, skin joke!" Brook laughed. Captain Yorki smacked his head against a nearby wall.

**23. Quote from anything**

"Luffy, I am your father."

"... I knew that."

"Hello. My name is Roronoa Zoro. You gave me a scar. Prepare to die."

"What the fu-"

"Trust me. I'm DoFlamingo. Also shades are cool."

"..." Crocodile stepped back.

**24. Randomly go into song**

Lucci wasn't sure why the Straw Hats burst into 'Fucking Perfect' while Nico Robin was on the tower of justice. At the end of the song, he threw a shoe at them and demanded them to sing 'Born this Way'.

**25. Randomly go into a Disney song**

"Be prepared!" Crocodile sang, standing on the top of the palace. Despite the situation, Vivi couldn't help but laugh softly. He truely was a terrible singer

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**There, I gave you six in one chapter. Happy now?**

**Reviews are too damn fabulous for this fabulous fic, but more fabulous equals more unicorns~!**


	6. 26 to 30

**:O I'm on a fabulous roll here, people!**

**Just a reminder to join the Thousand Sunny Forum. You can find it by going to 'forums', 'Anime/Manga', 'One Piece' and it is on the first page, just scroll down and you'll find it. I would type the link but I don't trust this site.**

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**26. Swap all of Sanji's clothes with dresses**

"No."

Sanji wore nothing but boxers for the next few days. "I am NOT putting one if those on again."

**27. Put a Den Den Mushi under someone's bed and read out loud m-rated slash fanfics with that person in it**

"And then Nami -!- and -!- -!- -"

Miss All Sunday ran away from the room. How someone knew her name, she didn't know, and why they were reading her doing the nasty with that female straw hat, she didn't want to know.

**28. Go on someone's ship and sing "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYONE'S NERVES!"**

"Oh my GOD, shut up!" Buggy threw a knife at Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

**29. Whenever someone is about to attack, shout "I choose you, _!"**

"Get ready, MiHawk. I WILL defeat you. Oni-"

"I choose you, Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

"That's the third time today!"

**30. Go up to random people and ask to be friends, then link arms and sing the friends theme song.**

The people singing were...

Luffy, Ace, Sabo, Zoro, Nami, Shanks, Usopp, Kaya, Sanji, Zeff, Vivi, Laboon (how we don't know), Nojiko, Karue, Robin, Chopper, Pell, Charka, Kohzu, Bon Clay, Wyper, Conis, Laki, Iceburg, Paulie, Franky, Mozu, Kiwi, Brook, Lola, Camie, Hattachi, Whitebeard, Law, Marco, Jinbei, Jozu, Hancock, Margaret, Koby, Shirahoshi and many others.

They were having quite the jolly time.

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**I'm basically just writing author's notes XD. I will be using reader's suggestions after I publish all of the ones I have sent myself.**

**I know you're all fabulous, but reviewing makes you even more fabulous!**


	7. 31 to 35

**Saying things in Author's Notes to fill up time is harder than it seems.**

**UNICORNS PLAYING CHILDREN'S CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES WHILE DRUNK WITH NYAN CAT POOPING RAINBOWS IN THE BACKGROUND AND LADY GAGA PLAYING IS WHAT I CAN SEE RIGHT NOW!**

**Ok, now that I've had my random time, let us begin!**

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**31. Use Ace as a camp fire**

"I've gotta say," Nami said through a mouthful of roasted marshmallow, "this is the best idea you idiots have ever had.". She stuck another marshmallow on her stick and held it over a rather annoyed Ace. "And the only," Nami added as an afterthought.

"We had marshmallows, we had tents, we had Ace," Usopp shrugged. "I put two and two together and got fish."

Luffy nodded in agreement, then went back to stuffing his face with marshmallows.

"..."

Ace shrugged his shoulders before snatching a marshmallow from Luffy's hand and popping it in his mouth.

**32. Creep behind Kuma, and whenever he attacks shout "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!"**

Kuma opened his mouth for an attack, however...

"IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!"

Luffy gasped. "A mystery voice!"

**33. Invent 'International wear a fez day'**

Everyone wore one. Even Luffy wore a fez on top of his trademark hat. "Fezzes are cool!" he had declared quiet loudly.

Garp couldn't stop laughing when he saw Akainu and Sengoku in fezzes.

**34. Replace the marine's bullets and cannon's with cotton candy**

It was like Chopper's birthday had come early.

**35. Host 'Grand Line's Next Top Model'**

"I give Robin 109/10," Ace held up his sign. He was probably just giving the high score because Robin was his girlfriend. Whatever.

Hancock, due to the fact that she lost, became so angry that they were forced to lock her in the building and cancel the show due to technical diffculties.

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is A Bitch}-**

**My favourite is 31. I can see Ace doing that XD.**

**I'll give anyone who reviews a glomp.**


	8. 36 to 40

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I've been writing my stories on my ipod.**

**On another hand, thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed. I may or may not put 39 as a separate one-shot, because a Yami Robin, Normal Robin, and Hetalia!England Robin in the same room would be uber fun to write about. **

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is a Bitch}-**

**36. Give Luffy the golden ticket to the meat factory**

Willy Wonka's Meat Factory was in constant bankrupt after Straw Hat gained unlimited access to their meat.

**37. Go up to random people and ask if they like green eggs and ham**

"Dragon-chan, do you like green eggs and ham?"

"FUCK IT IVANKOV THATS THE THIRD BLOODY TIME TODAY!"

**38. Do the caramelldansen**

"Uh... Admiral Akainu... Admiral Kizaru... Admiral Aokiji..." Sengoku stuttered. "What on earth are you-"

The admirals continued dancing.

**39. Talk to your multiple personalities**

_**"Robin, I haven't tasted blood in a while~." **_

"Don't listen to that bloody simpleton!"

"Don't worry, Robin, I won't."

_**"KILL YOUR NAKAMA KILL YOUR NAKAMA KILL YOUR NAKAMA...~"**_

"Must... kill... nakama..."

The rest of the Straw Hats gaped at their archaeologist in silence.

**40. Form your own cult**

Sitting around the fire and chanting ancient spells had become a sort of tradition in Baroque Works. Bon Clay and Robin were the leaders of the cult, of course.

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is a Bitch}-**

**Seriously, can someone give me directions on how to put a line break on? Fanfiction is really bitchy sometimes.**

**Reviews are FABULOUS.**


	9. 41 to 45

**Dear GOD it's been a while.**

**Enjoy, and I'm always open for – OH MAH GOD IT'S A SILENCE- huh? Anyway, I'm always open for suggestions~**

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is a Bitch}-**

**41. Quote YuGiOh Abridged in the most inappropiate times**

"Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of pirates in one turn?"

"Yeah so?"

"But that's against the rules, isn't it?"

"Screw the rules I have green hair!"

**42. Find a horse, stick an ice cream cone on it, and ride around it saying "ITS A UNICORN!"**

Watching Luffy ride Chopper who had an icecream cone stuck on his forehead was the wierdest moment if the day for Nami.

**43. Be nyan cat**

Then she saw Franky pooping rainbows.

**44. Buy a pet**

"Of course we can handle a Giant Man-Eating Rabid Rabbit, Dadan!" Sabo grinned. Dadan gave a "Hmph. Do whatever you brats want." and slammed the door.

The next day, Ace, Sabo and Luffy were all covered in bandages. Luckily they got meat out of it.

**45. Put Ace under rain and start singing "Set fire to the Rain" very loudly**

Who knew pops had a sense of humour? Even though Ace ended up getting cold -strange, wasn't he made of fire?- after 10 hours of non-stop singing.

**-{Line Break Goes Here Because FanFiction Is a Bitch}-**

**Yay! 41 is Zoro vs Kaku. I kept on thinking that when Zoro did his demon form XD.**

**On another not, review and JOIN MY FORUM.**


	10. 46 to 50

**Sorry for the late update, hope you guys like this little chapter!**

**46. Order pizza. Lots and lots of pizza**

"Coby, Helmeppo..." Sengoku gave them a stern look before giving an even sterner look to Garp. "Vice Admiral Garp! We were in the middle of a war! And you thought ordering pizza and sharing the pizza with our enemy would be a good idea?"

"We stopped the fighting, didn't we?"

"AND YOU LET GOL D ROGER'S LEGACY AWAY!"

"I blame the flash mob for that."

**47. Have a strip night**

Sanji, Brook, Franky, Usopp and -amazingly- Luffy were sent to Chopper right away. Zoro slept through the whole thing naked. Nami covered herself with a newspaper. Robin and Ace were found the next morning in the same bed.

Fangirls had fainted from sheer lack of clothing.

**48. Draw a lightning bolt scar on Robin while she's asleep, then while she's reading something (with glasses, that makes it better) jump out and say, "Yer a wizard!"**

Surprising Robin was a very, very bad idea. Usopp groaned as he tried to move over, his broken leg aching every time he moved.

He'll have to go after Zoro next time.

**49. Kiss Nami**

Of the 1232 times Sanji tried, he failed 1232 times.

Of the 1 time Robin tried, she and Nami ended up sharing a hotel together.

**50. Pretend to be Gollum**

Franky whistled to himself while he knocked on the girl's cabin. "Nami? It's your turn, sis." He opened the door, only to be met by the navigator stroking a coin.

"Preciouuuus," she hissed.

Franky kept night watch.

**Revieeeeeeew~.**


	11. 51 to 55

'**Sup, pirates? Yo mama so fat Blackbeard thinks she's fat! A-huh, I told ya so. Anywaaay, here's the latest instalment of '333 ways to get kicked out of the Grand Line'. Sorry for the long wait. So, here they are! If you have any suggestions, please put them in, and maybe what characters you would like to see in the suggestion (like 'Make a giant pizza, and include Pandaman in this' or something). Also, who here has seen the sixth One Piece movie? That movie scared the hell outta me. Partially near the end, with the giant mutant flower… thing. I might contribute to that movie one day. I have a billion plot bunnies in my head that are being begged to be written, so that's why all my other story updates are so late. **

**51. Leave a neptunian in Hancock's path**

After many failed attemps, including kicking, trying to climb it, and other various things, Hancock gave up.

It didn't occur to her to walk around it.

**52. Show the Straw Hats fanfiction**

Zoro and Luffy destroyed the computer, Sanji was at loss of whether to cry because of yaoi or celebrate because of SaNa, Franky and Brook didn't know why they weren't there half the time, Nami hated that she seemed like a bitch, Usopp liked that he was shown as a hero, Chopper was disgusted by ZoCho and ChoRo, and Robin...

Robin got a new laptop.

**53. Show them Cloud Piece's page**

And so, the awesomest person in the world was never seen again. Although they did find her head eventually… cut off… on the beach…

**54. Have a drinking competition**

It came down to Shanks and Zoro. They were both at their 145th drink before they passed out.

**55. Then have a race**

"So... You're saying this was from a navy attack?" Dragon asked uncertainly.

Sabo laughed and leaned against the huge gaping hole in the wall. "Completely."

"And they left... Without any information and no evidence that they were here, in this room?"

"Yep."

"...Fine, whatever you say."

**Hur. A hurr hurrr durrr. So, like I said before, suggestions are nice. And I'm also reading Kuroshitsuji. Great series. GO GO SEBASTIAN! Oh, so many cross over pairings, all including one Nico Robin.**

…**Review, please? Bitches please, I've made this 333 ways for One Piece. You have to review.**

**I have inspiration… aaaaaand it's gone.**

**Well, that escalated quickly.**

**True story bro. **


	12. 56 to 60

**So, uh… hi. Guys and kittens, I have a question, or a poll. So, out of all the 'ways to get kicked out' from 1-50, which ones would you like to see turned into a oneshot? Please choose a maximum of five. The one with the most votes wins.**

**Anyway, Oh my bloody hell god what on earth happened to this world. The reason for this: I… uh… I actually thought that the latest Bleach chapter was just as good as the latest One Piece chapter. I know, what in the actual fuck. But Yamamoto's bankai was plain epic and oh my god! Also Naruto is stupid, and anyone who's trying to stick up for this arc is kidding themselves. Obito being Tobi is so awesome of Kishi to do! Seriously? It sounds like it came out of yet another overrated Naruto's-so-godly-omg fanfic.**

**Don't listen to me, go on with the crack!**

**56. Have an all-you-can-eat buffet**

"Luffy, when I said ALL you can eat, I didn't mean you could eat the entire Baratie."

Zeff was met with a confused expression and a finger up a nose.

**57. Pretend you're a secret agent and call each your friends spy nicknames**

"LeoparBlack, do you copy?"

"What is it GiraRange?"

"We have Nico Robin. SheeWhite and I will give Nico to his royalness."

"Good. I'll inform 007 right away."

Robin raised her eyebrow. "... I'm not quite sure I want to know."

**58. Create a new species**

After many weeks of trying (and failing) to get Roronoa Zoro to have sexual intercourse with Nico Robin Vegapunk gave up.

Looks like the world will never see a Marimo Archaeologist.

**59. Dye your hair green, paint your skin orange and sit in the corner pretending to be a carrot****  
**  
Sanji had being giggling to himself until Robin came up to him and commented that he looked like a half orange marimo.

He spent the rest of the day angsting in an emo corner, refusing to talk in ways other than triangle-square-triangle-triangle-circle-kitten ect.

**60. Pretend to be another crew******

"Captain Law! Land ahoy!"

"Yosh! Let's go. Adventure! Um, I mean..." Luffy thought for a second, then smirked and flipped Usopp off. "Heh. I'm going on an adventure. For meat."

Law twitched his eye as he observed the scene from below, tied up and guarded by Nico Robin pretending to be his cook. He did not sound like that.

**I really need help for more ideas. The ones coming up next are kind of lame to me…**

**You. Review. And review my other stories too.**

**I wanna write angst now, I've been funny for far too long. Okay, off to write a bunch of angsty wangsty Robin one-shots! Tata!**


	13. 61 to 65 Slenderman makes his appearance

**Hey guys, it's Slenderman here. Cloud just wanted to tell you all that she really needs more ideas. Also apparently using someone famous in their Fanfiction is a way to get popular. Does anyone want to advertise this somewhere? Please? I would do it myself, but you see, I have no face so that may be off-putting to some people.**

**The one-shot is so far a tie between 'Robin's multiple personalities' and 'pretend to be another crew'. I personally would like to see a continuation of an upcoming one, as it includes me.**

**Before we begin, I would like to ask you all something. I hear that this is a Fanfiction. Can I be in this Fanfiction?**

_No._

**But I'm an extremely popular meme.**

_Piss off!_

**Bye Bye~.**

_Rrrgh… I prefer Amnesia over his crappy game. Anyway, begin!_

**61. Constantly tease Chopper for being small**

"I'M NOT SHORT I'M FUNSIZED!"

Kidd merely grinned wider. "Small shrimp."

**62. Somehow turn the entire crew pink**

Zoro ran his pink hand through his pink hair, while a frown crept its way onto his pink face.

"How did this happen?" He glanced at Usopp, who shrugged. Brook laughed when he saw himself in the mirror. He was a pink skeleton with a pink afro.

Robin and Luffy shut themselves in a room for a while. One does not simply take too much pink.

**63. Troll the world claiming you know the secret to One Piece**

"I know about the One Piece, I know where it is~," Rayleigh taunted, dancing around Luffy.

"That's great, Rayleigh, but can we get back to trai-"

Rayleigh put on a denden mushi that was connected to every island in the Grand Line and the world.

"~I know a see~eeecret and you don't~! ~I know where the One Piece is and you don't~!"

This continued for 2 weeks.

**64. Hide Luffy's meat****  
**  
Luffy spent a whole day stripping the world upside down just to find his meat. He went from Sky Islands to Alabasta to Goa Kingdom to the New World just for his meat.

"If he did that just for meat," Robin said, smiling. "Imagine what he would do for nakama." She giggled. Nami nodded.

"Yeah, imagine."

**65. Make Zoro the navigator****  
**  
"Ok, so there're clouds over there, so that means there's gonna be a storm from down there," Zoro said, pointing down towards the sea. "So we have to go east," He lifted his arm up and pointed towards west. "Then when we pass a giant dolphin we go up."

Luffy and Chopper nodded. "Yosh! Let's go upwards!"

The Strawhat crew was forever lost the day they appointed Roronoa Zoro as their navigator.

**Raargh blargh ruh grawhur. That's Amnesia speak for 'Please review!'. Get it. Because, the Amnesia monsters can't talk properly. And I mention Slenderman before.**

**I'm funny!**


	14. 66 to 70 My Little Pirate

**I LOVE OBAMA.**

**I SERIOUSLY DO. OBAMA IS AWESOME.**

**-ERMAHGERD. NEW CHAHPTERR.-**

* * *

**66. Be okamas**

Sanji screamed and ran away from Punk Hazard when he saw everyone was an okama. There were too many bad memories.

Too many bad memories.

**67. Go around islands naked and scream "YOLO!"**

"L-Luffy! What are you doing?"

"P-put some clothes on, you shitty idiot!"

"What's wrong with Luffy?"

"Che, like I care."

"Captain-san certainly is lively."

"Luffy…"

"YOLO."

**68. Send letters to everyone in the Marine saying that they have been accepted into Hogwarts****  
**  
"OH MY LOKI!"

"OH MY GOD OF MISCHEIF!"

"...YES! MY LIFE LONG DREAM!"

Coby, Helmeppo and Garp started dancing, clutching a letter and singing, "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please!" over and over again.

Meanwhile, in the Revolutionary HQ...

"How long 'till you think they find out?" A certain blonde man asked, grinning.

"Depends how desperate they are," Dragon shrugged.

Robin was shaking with silent laughter. She was on the floor and had difficulty breathing normally. "D-D-Dragon-san, a-as much as I love pulling jokes on my enemy and Harry Potter," -snicker- "this is a little... ehehe... harsh."

The blonde sighed. "Fine. Next time we'll say they're invited to the Hunger Games."

**69. Have a brony fest (XD HAHAHAHAHAHA. 69)**

'Twas the night before Saturday, that the entire cast of One Piece sat down on the ground of some island and watched a giant television that was playing 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'. Enemies became friends, and all fights were stopped that day. It was day everyone became a Brony.

If you want to know the Mugiwara's favourite Ponies, here they are-

Luffy- Pinkie Pie  
Zoro- Rainbow Dash  
Nami- Rarity  
Usopp- Derpy  
Sanji- Applejack  
Chopper- Fluttershy  
Robin- Twilight Sparkle  
Franky- Celestia  
Brook- Doctor Whooves

**70. Play Slender****  
**  
Somehow CP9 had gotten their hands on a computer, and Nico Robin was currently playing it... while the Straw Hats were there to take her back... At Enies Lobby...

"So, we just need to get 8 notes, huh? Seems to be an easy task," Robin said, searching around the forest.

"Ah, Robin... I think you're missing something here..." Nami sweat dropped. As well as the rest of the pirates. And CP9. So pretty much the entire audience. They were too busy looking at Robin's breasts. Seriously, have you seen them? God, you would think One Piece would gain a lot more popularity on MemeCenter. What with those breasts and all.

"Sounds like I'm walking in cereal. I like to walk in cereal, it's the most important floor of the day."

"So I've just gotta get 8 notes, right? Seems simple enough…"

-Some time later-

"One note to go, bitches! One note! You've got that one note!" (FUCK ME FOR REFERENCING ONE ERECTION. FUCK ME TO HELL.)

Robin's nose was pressed against the screen and her left eye was twitching uncontrollably. She was very much into the game.

Her eyes widened with glee as she saw the last note on a tree. She was about to grab it when she suddenly heard a hissing noise from the computer. She turned around, confused, and when she saw nothing she continued onto her journey. She was in front of the note and was about to click it when the hissing noise happened again, only closer and louder. She spun around again and

**BOOM.**

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCKING CREEPERS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?" Robin screamed in rage. She continued to rage due to the Creeper's suicidal blowing up… ness…

Spandam laughed. "See Straw Hats! This is my master plan (not really)! I planned for Nico Robin to play this game from the beginning! So then I don't have to use the Buster Call!"

Spandam grabbed Robin and walked away, Robin still screaming and cursing at.

"...We'll get her to play Amnesia: The Dark Descent for torture," Lucci commented. "Because, let's be honest here, Slender's just a bitch compared to that."

* * *

**-Badumtss-**

**Well, I was gonna update earlier but it's my birthday on the 14****th**** and this is my birthday present to myself. Although, if anyone wants to write Robin/Ace and have it up soon, then that'll be the best present X3.**

**Review and suggest please!**

**Well that escalated quickly.**

**ALSO FINALLY LINES.**


	15. 71 to 75

******Aha, I kind of forgot about this all together, didn't I? Well, sorry about that (no I'm not).**

******This is now my most reviewed story! Thank you, lovely people. It really means a lot to me.**

******And I have a question for you all. Or Poll. Whatever you wanna call it.**

******I have watched:**

******1.** Doctor Who

**2. **BBC Sherlock

**3. **Supernatural

**Because these 3 shows have been taking away my attention from One Piece (I've seen Doctor Who and Sherlock before and finished, but this is my first time watching Supernatural and words cannot describe). I'm only up to season 2 of Supernatural but I say to everyone it's worth checking out. **

* * *

******71. Go bowling**

"Mr Zero, what happened to the bowling alley we put in last week?"

Crocodile gave Mr 3 a glare.

"He lost," Miss All Sunday said, not giving a fuck.

**72. Join the circus**

Monet's expression went from shock, confused, amused, confused and amused again when Vergo and her Master had come back wearing clown suits.

**73. Switch Zoro and Sanji's bodies around.**

Law smirked at his work, then grinned even wider when they both started to hit themselves in the body they were in, screaming "Shitty marimo! Take this- OW!" and "The hell, love cook? How 'bout some of- ARGH!"

**74. Dance the Lucky Star opening**

It started when Benn said that they needed to make a flashy entrance everytime they appeared somewhere. Shanks agreed.

It was quite a sight for the Whitebeard pirates, marines and whoever else was at Marineford to see Red-haired Shanks stoping a war like a boss while dancing randomly.

**75. Talk like 'ERMAHGERD' for a day**

"Ermahgerd, erm ah Shercherberkah!" Law randomly piped up during the meeting, creating a derp face.

"Shert erp, newbie," Mihawk replied.

"Er der whah er want," Law snapped, still derping around.

* * *

**First of all, I do have a few new stories that I would love for you all to check out. **Facebook Shenanigans **is a One Piece Facebook based story, with a plot (in future chapters).**

**Secondly, I like your shoelaces.**

**Thirdly, review mothaferckers!**


	16. 76 to 80

**It's been such a long time. Reviewers, at last, we see each other plain. Something french, you wear a different chain.**

**So I've been writing some other stories in the past few months. I've got a Harry Potter and One Piece crossover for those who would like to read it. Oh! Plus I'm writing an epic (hopefully) AU take on Robin's past. I won't spill much out yet, just that it involves Doflamingo and Law/Robin. I probably won't even have it up this year, it may take me a few years to write the entire thing out. **

**Onward with the ways!**

* * *

**76. Kill Justin Beiber**

Luffy frowned at the title in confusion. "Neh, Robin," he began, digging into his nose. "Why haven't we been kicked out of the Grand Line for this?"

Robin chuckled. "Because that was just a typo, Captain-san. Really, killing Justin Beiber was our greatest accomplishment ever," she replied, licking blood off her fingers. "Mmm, I do love fan girl's blood~."

And together the captain and archaeologist of the Straw Hats rode an elephant in a parade honouring them that would last for the rest of time into the sunset.

**77. Build a theme park**

"B-B-But sir, we can't build a fun happy fun roller coaster with a hundred foot tall replica of you on top of the Marine Headquarters!"

Smoker growled and grabbed the officer by the collar. "I said I wanted FAIRY FLOSS LAND TOO!"

**78. Give Luffy a rubber steak**

Luffy held up the steak with a look of horror on his face, turning to the silent Sanji. "I am not a cannibal," the captain whispered, his voice dangerously low. "I will not eat one of my own kind!"

Luffy jumped up on top of the mast, waved the rubber steak around. "Do you hear the rubber sing? No, because SANJI TRIED TO EAT IT!" Luffy screamed.

"And I'm Franky! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me!" Franky added, also standing on top of the mast.

**79. Take Sengoku to a brony con**

Garp carried the kicking and screaming fleet admiral to the con. They had front row seats to the season one and two screening that would go for three days straight. Garp ate popcorn and smirked as the theme song played before their eyes. Sengoku, who was tied down to the chair, widened his eyes in horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?"

**80. Take over the world**

The Goat stared over his domain of doom, his malicious goat eyes filled with evil thoughts and probably grass or something. He chewed on a bunch of grass, the corpses of the Straw Hat pirates lying around him. Lightning flashed and the Goat continued to chew.

Lord Goat had finally succeeded in his plan.

* * *

**OH MY GOD I FORGOT BEFORE BUT DOCTOR WHO IS COMING BACK TOMORROW I CANT WAI CANT I CANT I CANT **

**CLARA**

**ELEVEN**

**TARDIS**

**MY BABIES**

**PONDS NO WAIT THEY'RE DEAD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO THAT'S NOT OKAY *sobs in the corner***

**Please review while I cry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's early but I'm going camping so I won't be updating for a while after this. And I want many reviews when I come back, ya'll hearing me?**

**Anyway, thanks you guys for getting me up to 127 reviews! It seriously means a lot to me. **

* * *

**81. Get trapped in a closet**

"So, Law…" Usopp began awkwardly, "...made any friends yet? Are you happy?"

"I would be happier if Caesar's ass wasn't in my face," came Law's response.

"Sorry," Caesar apologised. "To be fair, you guys were the ones who locked themselves in here in the first place. I'm just a hostage."

There was a moment of silence.

"We're going to be here for a while, then," said Robin, who was trapped in a corner. "So take off your clothes."

**82. Show up to some important event fifteen minutes late with Starbucks**

"Red-hair, I'm afraid you're too late! Fire Fist is already dead!"

"omg, u know my name not my story!" Shanks replied and flipped Akainu off. He had a cup of Starbucks in his left hand and an iphone on the other. "lol omg i have to post this on instagram n facebook!1! XD im so random! RACCOONS!" Shanks pulled a duck face and a peace sign and took a selfie.

**83. Start a harem**

Momonosuke wasn't even sure if Nami and Robin knew they were in his harem but that didn't matter.

He gave his father, Sanji and Brook a devilish smirk as he sat between the two girls who were stroking his cheeks and saying how cute he was. The three perverts screamed in despair.

**84. Do tech support**

Only few knew that Perona led a double life. At day, she was a pirate. At night, she was… TECH SUPPORT.

"Listen, you turn it off and then on again!"

"No, Moriah, sir… are you from the past?"

"I will send you a million horo horo ghosts if you don't fucking do as I tell you to do."

"Press any key- ANY key, Roronoa, ANY key!- and then hold down F3- NOT F AND 3 F3 YOU IDIOT- and then there should be a pop up- I DON'T CARE THAT IT'S CHECKING YOUR INTERNET HISTORY AND SENDING IT TO THE GOVERNMENT! THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT BUSTY-ASIAN-BEAUTIES DOT COM, YOU MORON!"

**85. Make CP9 listen to the song 'Friday'**

"Oh Jesus Christ it's not even Friday!" Lucci roared, turning into his leopard form and jumping on the Den Den Mushi radio. The other CP9 members covered their ears with their hands and whimpered. "Today. Is. TUESDAY!"

* * *

**What is with me and parodies of Shanks turning up to the war oh my god. Maybe I should make a multichapter fanfic of the ways he could have barged in.**

**Oh oh oh and I saw Doctor Who! That episode was just asdfghjkl and Clara and and and Clara and CLARA. Oh man Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald. Ahahaaa she dead.**

**There's a show you guys should watch too. It's called Vicar of Dibley and it's basically about a town full of the dumbest people you will ever meet with two relatively smart people (the mayor and the vicar) and it's just adventures in that town. The vicar is amazing and loves chocolate and is my spirit animal. Also there's this old boring guy who came out of the closet via radio but no one listened to it so he thinks everyone knows he's gay but no one does and **

**Anyway have a nice time lovely reviewers.**


End file.
